Le pari
by LunaEm
Summary: A la suite d'un pari, Drago doit inviter Luna Lovegood au bal, mais des sentiments improbables s'éveilleront en lui...
1. Introduction

Drago commençait à se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Autour de lui, une masse compacte de Serpentards poussaient des hurlements excités et sautillaient gaiement. Il aurait tant préféré s'allonger sur son lit, et plonger dans un sommeil profond et insouciant, emporté par la douceur des rêves et des songes… Oh ! dormir dans un vrai lit… enfin…

« Mes chers amis ! »

Drago sursauta brusquement. Zabini les dominait de toute sa hauteur, debout sur une estrade venue de nulle part, la baguette pointée sur sa gorge. Une vingtaine de Serpentards l'acclamaient en scandant son nom : « Zabini ! Zabini ! Zabi… »

Drago en avait mal à la tête. Voilà en quoi les élèves de la si honorable maison Serpentard en étaient réduits : une horde de sauvages criards. Le jeune blond se renfrogna. Et dire qu'on le traitait de lâche ! Au moins il valait mieux que cette troupe de bestiaux. Il s'affala sur un fauteuil en cuir en soupirant d'aise.

« Vous savez sans doute pourquoi vous êtes tous rassemblés en ce jour ! – non, Drago, lui, ne le savait pas. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire le pari le plus excitant de l'histoire de Poudlard ! »

Ben voyons. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, d'abord ?

« A ma gauche, il y a un bocal qui contient des petits papiers avec le nom de chacun d'entre vous. A ma droite, un autre bocal avec des petits papiers, cette fois, qui contiennent le nom de filles choisies au hasard – cela, Drago en doutait – mais attention : aucune d'entre elles ne fait partie de notre honorable maison ! Et justement, là est toute la difficulté. Notre chère Pansy qui a bien accepté de participer piochera un papier dans chacun des bocaux et le garçon choisi devra inviter l'autre fille piochée au bal d'hiver et l'embrasser devant tout le monde, je dis bien devant tout le monde, pour que je puisse juger de la chose. Le premier qui embrassera sa belle gagnera la récompense !

— C'est quoi, la récompense ?

— Des Gallions et une gloire éternelle ! »

Aussitôt, les bavardages se mirent à fuser, chacun parlait de sa stratégie, ou de ce qu'il ferait de sa récompense, chacun se vantait, « moi, je… »… Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Le pari le plus excitant ? Le plus stupide, oui ! Néanmoins, la récompense l'attirait : cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu la gloire qu'il méritait, depuis les nombreux fiascos de la famille Malefoy… Et peu importe si c'était grâce à un pari stupide !

« Une seule condition pour participer, ajouta Zabini, vous devez déposer une bourse d'argent sur la table désignée à cet effet, que voici ! »

Blaise montra une table située sur le coin du mur.

« Et qui nous dit que tu ne garderas pas tout pour toi ? demanda l'un des Serpentards.

— Tu veux ta récompense, oui ou non ? », répliqua Zabini.

Le Serpentard ne dit plus rien.

Malefoy déposa deux Mornilles à contrecœur, quand Blaise se mit à l'interpeller d'un air narquois :

« Alors, Malefoy ? Tu n'es pas très généreux, dis donc ! Aurais-tu peur de perdre ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et ajouta un Gallion.

« Vous avez tous déposé l'argent ? _Perfect_! Nous allons procéder au tirage au sort ! Pansy, tu veux bien venir ? »

Une jeune fille aux yeux marron et aux cheveux mi-longs se détacha de la foule et monta sur l'estrade en se dandinant. Elle se pencha et saisit un bout de papier avec une grâce exagérée et lut d'une voix suraiguë :

«Marcus Flint! »

Le dénommé, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs se leva d'un ton las. Pansy lui envoya un sourire mielleux et déplia un deuxième bout de papier après l'avoir pioché.

«Hannah Abbot! »

Elle lâcha négligemment le papier et déclara : « Bonne chance ! »

Ce fut ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes qui semblaient s'étirer de plus en plus. Alors que Drago envisageait de s'en aller discrètement, il entendit son nom prononcé à voix haute :

« Drago Malefoy ! »

Il poussa un sourire résigné et se leva de mauvaise grâce. Pansy lui décocha un clin d'œil et déplia le deuxième bout froissé. Elle esquissa une grimace dégoûtée. C'était mauvais signe, songeait Drago.

«Luna Lovegood! »

Le cœur de Drago s'arrêta de battre un moment. Loufoca ? Cette foldingue ? Il doutait qu'elle puisse au moins s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il se remémora sa petite tête blonde et son air angélique, tellement naïf... Il n'avait jamais éprouvé quelconque attirance pour elle, et il doutait qu'elle puisse accepter de l'accompagner au bal. Et puis, même si elle acceptait, ce serait un baiser sans plaisir qu'ils échangeraient, fade, sans goût, sans aucune saveur, sans aucune explosion dans la bouche. Juste un baiser. En plus, ce serait le premier baiser de Drago. C'était souvent celui dont on se souvenait le plus. Or, Drago ne voulait pas garder un mauvais goût dans sa bouche éternellement, et ne jamais savourer ses autres baisers ! Il secoua la tête. Il aurait pu abandonner, mais c'était son honneur qui était en jeu. Son argent, aussi, mais cela n'inquiétait pas le jeune Serpentard. Il avait tout ce qu'il faut. Il poussa un long soupir et sortit de la salle commune sous les regards intrigués de ses camarades, et le sourire espiègle de Zabini.

* * *

 _Je ne suis qu'une débutante donc toutes les remarques et critiques sont les bienvenues ! Merci._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour !_

 _Donc voilà, en route pour le chapitre 2 ^^... En espérant que vous l'apprécierez ;)..._ _Bien sûr, les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, enfin bref, vous avez compris, j'ai oublié de le préciser pour le chapitre 1, parce que je trouvais ça logique mais c'est tout de même important de le préciser..._

* * *

Les couverts cliquetaient bruyamment dans la Grande Salle. Les rires et les bavardages se mêlaient dans un grand brouhaha, de sorte qu'on ne pouvait plus s'entendre parler, et alors on essayait de hurler, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'intensité du bruit. Drago se tenait devant la porte, observant la foule d'étudiants assis sur les bancs, les bougies qui flottaient au-dessus des tables, éclairant la salle d'une vive lueur, les fantômes qui se promenaient entre les rangées… Certains sorciers se retournèrent à son entrée en le toisant avec un profond dégoût. Drago se contenta de bomber le torse d'un air hautain, puis, lentement, s'avança vers la table des Serdaigle d'un pas décidé. Pour inviter Luna, il fallait la séduire, et Drago était très doué pour ça : si toutes les filles se courbaient à ses pieds, il n'aurait aucun mal à faire succomber la fille Lovegood.

Lorsqu'il arriva, coup de chance : d'un geste maladroit, elle lâcha sa fourchette qui tomba avec un grand « cling ! » sur le sol. Drago s'empressa de la ramasser et la lui tendit avec un sourire forcé. Luna, en pleine conversation avec Cho Chang, ne le remarqua pas, jusqu'à ce que l'Asiatique le désignât avec un mouvement du menton. Luna leva lentement la tête. Des mèches blondes encadraient son visage doux et pâle, et ses yeux bleu opale étaient clairs et profonds. Un sourire innocent flottait sur son visage ovale, et elle était coiffée d'un bonnet rose avec un pompon et des étoiles jaunes qui clignotaient. Drago ne put réprimer un sourire amusé : son allure lui donnait l'air d'une petite fille de six ans. Décidément, cette fille était vraiment étrange.

« Tu as fait tomber ça, dit-il en lui tendant nonchalamment l'ustensile.

— Merci », répondit Luna d'une voix douce.

Elle donna un coup de baguette sur la fourchette et la reposa sur la table. Puis, se tournant vers Drago :

« Tu as changé de comportement. »

Drago, pris au dépourvu, fronça les sourcils, puis se reprenant, afficha un air décontracté. Il commençait à se sentir observé. Il n'osa pas se retourner, de peur de voir tous les regards braqués sur lui. Il aimait attirer l'attention, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie en train de draguer Lovegood. Surtout pas Zabini. Drago l'imaginait déjà en train de se foutre de sa gueule.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? », rétorqua-t-il en mettant toute l'assurance dans sa voix.

Il se mit à contempler ses ongles afin de montrer un air négligeant.

— Hier, tu m'as fait un croche-patte, et là, tu ramasses ma fourchette. Il y a quelque chose de changé en toi, ajouta-t-elle de sa voix délicate.

— J'étais… énervé hier. Je suis susceptible. C'est pas de ma faute.

— Hum. »

Cette fois, Drago sentait qu'il était observé par toute la salle. Les conversations s'estompaient peu à peu, jusqu'à devenir des murmures. Il se décida à jeter un coup d'œil vers Luna. Lorsqu'il la vit, son regard ne put se détacher de ces yeux bleus, si purs, qui le contemplaient avec une intense curiosité. Visiblement, Luna attendait une réponse de sa part. Elle ne semblait pas convaincue par le prétexte de Drago. Puis elle prit sa main, et la caressa, délicatement, sans que Malefoy ne puisse comprendre pourquoi.

« Tu sais… Il faut savoir contrôler ses émotions dans la vie. Ne te laisse pas envahir par la colère. Tu as un cœur sensible, Drago. Parfois, il faut le laisser s'exprimer, et puis d'autres fois… il faut laisser la raison prendre le dessus. C'est triste à dire, mais les sentiments ne peuvent pas toujours être bons. Il y a les bons et les mauvais. Et toi, Drago, tu dois laisser les bons l'emporter contre les mauvais. »

S'ensuivit un silence de mort. Toutes les discussions s'étaient interrompues. Luna était toujours absorbée dans la contemplation de la main de Drago, tandis que celui-ci la fixait d'un air hébété. Ce discours était d'une innocence, d'une juvénilité… « _il y a les bons et les mauvais_ », avait-elle dit. Comme si tout était noir ou blanc. C'était faux, bien sûr. Néanmoins, son discours était pur, d'un certain point de vue. Et elle s'était adressée à lui, rien qu'à lui ! Cela signifiait qu'il avait une chance de la séduire. Il s'imagina déjà acclamé par la foule, soulevé au milieu de cris excités…

Luna décrivait désormais des cercles sur sa paume. Sans en savoir la raison, il appréciait ce contact, si agréable, si chaud… Il retira brutalement sa main. Il n'était pas question de s'emballer. La jeune fille resta un moment stoïque, les mains suspendues en l'air, puis les ramena lentement le long du corps.

« Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc », déclara Malefoy.

Luna leva la tête. Ah ! pourquoi avait-elle des yeux si beaux ?

« Non, acquiesça-t-elle, il y a des choses grises, rouges, bleues… Nous avons tous un cœur différent, des sentiments différents. Et c'est ce qui fait de nous des êtres uniques. »

Drago la regarda un instant, puis, l'espace d'une seconde, esquissa un faible sourire. Puis il se retourna et s'éloigna.

Il aperçut Hermione, assise sur la table des Gryffondor, le regardant d'un air assassin. Elle se leva de sa chaise, puis le rattrapa et empoigna son épaule.

« Drago, hé ! »

Drago soupira puis fit volte-face. Le visage de la jeune fille était rouge, et ses cheveux bruns emmêlés.

« Que veux-tu, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Hermione déglutit, mais ne se laissa pas abattre.

« C'est quoi ton but ? La séduire pour lui briser le cœur ensuite ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre, Malefoy. Pourquoi t'en prendre à elle, hein ? Elle ne t'a rien fait, elle est innocente ! Pourquoi t'attaques-tu à plus faible que toi ? Si tu veux te défouler, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à moi, mais laisse Luna en dehors de cela !

— Tu ne comprends rien, Granger, de toute façon. Jamais rien, répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide.

Tu crois qu'il existe une solution, une explication à tout ? Mais tout cela, les sentiments, les émotions, tout cela, tu ne peux pas les comprendre. Tu fais toujours ton intéressante, mais au final, tu n'es qu'une idiote. Maintenant, fous-moi la paix. »

Puis, après l'avoir poussée en arrière, il se dirigea vers la salle commune en courant.

* * *

 _Donc voilà, c'est la fin, il est un peu plus long que le premier chapitre (343 mots de plus !)_ _. N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires, soyez franc (envers moi et envers vous-même d'ailleurs mais bref je m'éloigne) et n'hésitez pas à critiquer, au pire si vous dites que vous n'aimez pas et que c'est nul, ce n'est pas grave, du moment que ça ne passe pas par le règlement de compte, bla bla... Enfin bref, critiquez mais dans les règles !_


End file.
